1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a block toy comprising a plurality of various blocks that can be assembled in various patterns in order for the player to play in a variety of different ways.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One known block toy is composed of a plurality of blocks each bearing one or more graphic designs on one or more sides thereof. Some or all of the blocks may be assembled in a predetermined pattern to complete a single picture on the particular sides of the combined blocks. Another conventional block toy comprises a plurality of interfitting blocks that can be complementarily fitted together, just like a jigsaw puzzle, thereby making up a single picture.
Since these prior block toys are very simple to play with, the player soon gets used to the process in which the blocks are to be assembled, and hence can easily complete the combination of blocks to achieve desired pictures. Therefore, the conventional block toys are disadvantageous in that the player tends to quickly lose interest in them after he has played with the block toys several times.